


Halloween Night

by oldbandaids



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldbandaids/pseuds/oldbandaids
Summary: Mina’s struggling to put the finishing touches on her makeup for the Halloween fanmeet, and she just can’t seem to get it right. Chaeyoung comes to the rescue and provides much needed help, but Mina ends up getting a lot more than what she bargained for.





	Halloween Night

Mina should have known that she couldn’t do this by herself. She could barely draw the penguin Chaeyoung taught her during one of the artist’s doodling sessions. But Mina couldn’t stop herself from loudly claiming she would work on her makeup by herself, when she saw Chaeyoung easily sketching the Joker’s mouth on her own hand. She started to wipe off the seventh Latin character she tried to draw in the last twenty minutes, when she realized that she would never finish in time for the fanmeet.

Was it too late to ask for help? Mina didn’t think it would be this hard, all the tutorials she had watched just minutes before made it seem so easy. She found her mind wandering to Chaeyoung once again as she stared into the mirror across from her, defeat etched across her face. She had decided to move into one of the many empty dressing rooms that the stadium had, so instead of the small girl that was running through her mind being right next to her, Chaeyoung was surrounded by their other members down the hall.

Mina knew she should ask for help. Just she couldn’t bring herself to admit that she was wrong about being able to do it all by herself, despite the staff insisting on helping her. She was trying to figure out whether the fact that she had to be ready in less than two hours was stronger than her pride, when she heard a knock on the door to her dressing room. 

“Minari, are you in there?”

It was Chaeyoung. For some reason the younger girl always seemed to show up in just the right moment, but Mina was a little too embarrassed to admit her need for help this time. The minute Chaeyoung walks through the door, Mina breaks. “Chae I need your help,” Mina says with a look that clearly screams she has officially given up. 

“But unnie, why didn’t you just stay in the group’s dressing room?” Chaeyoung looks expectantly as she waits for the older girl’s answer. Mina’s mouth opens and closes as she hopes the right answer just slips out, but unfortunately the only thing that slipped out was the truth.

”I was jealous.”

Chaeyoung falls silent. What could Mina possibly be jealous over? It takes her a few minutes of pondering but soon she realizes what exactly the Japanese girl meant. “You were jealous of me,” Chaeyoung questions with sympathy swirling in the depth of her big brown eyes. “I wanted to be able to work on my costume alone, I just wanted to be able to do something on my own for once. Like you.” Mina pauses for a second and starts to talk again before the artist before her interrupts her train of thought. 

“Minari, this doesn’t define whether you’re capable of doing anything by yourself. You’re so amazing at so many things, I can only dream of meeting another person as talented as you.” Chaeyoung stops her rant and stares into Mina’s eyes. “You don’t have to do everything by yourself in order to be successful, now let me help you out.” 

Chaeyoung moves to straddle her, and sits down on top of Mina and starts to stare at her. Almost as if she’s assessing all of the mistakes she had done before the younger girl arrived. Mina moves to stand up, but she’s stopped by Chaeyoung reaching out to gently rub off the eyeliner used to recreate the characters for the iconic mummy look. She can’t help but look into the round eyes before her. Being this close to the other can’t help but make her rethink all of the times that the girl on top of her has ran through her mind and what it all meant. Mina was so preoccupied with staring at the small details on Chaeyoung’s face, that she didn’t realize she had been caught. When her eyes move to meet Chaeyoung’s once again, she notices the latter had also began to stare.

Hesitantly, the rapper moves her thumb over her lips. Mina wishes they could stay like this forever, but she knows they can’t. “Chaeyoung-ah...” Mina starts to protest as she feels where this is heading, knowing they would be late or even worse caught. But before she knows it, Chaeyoung’s lips are on hers and all her previous thoughts are wiped from her brain. 

They linger there for a few moments, savoring the feeling of the need to be close to each other. As they both start to pull away, Chaeyoung looks as if she’s ready to apologize when Mina quickly interrupts her with a soft peck. “Don’t.” Mina says after, hoping she didn’t come off to harsh. Her hands wrap around Chaeyoung’s waist, pulling the younger girl closer to her until their foreheads rest against one another’s. They smile brightly at each other knowing that all of their burdens have slipped away knowing they have each other. But of course the older of the two knew they’d be scolded if they were late. Mina pulls away first and stares into the smaller girl’s eyes.

”So are you going to help me or are you just going to sit there and enjoy the view?” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you for reading this impromptu piece of trash I started writing at 3 in the morning. Also I give any of you permission to rewrite this and give it your own little spin because I know any of you can do a much better job than me. If you have any suggestions/aus then write some in the comments and I’ll write them or at least I’ll try! T^T


End file.
